


His Heart Burns Red, Though He Wish It Not

by VampirePaladin



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Relationships: Ade Bruno/Pietro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	His Heart Burns Red, Though He Wish It Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



“Lord have mercy on my soul,” Pietro prayed in his room. The words came furious, over and over again. He spoke in rapid Italian and never took his eyes off the crucifix, his medical books long forgotten in a corner.

During the day it was easy. He’d embraced the Benandanti, taken his place as their leader, cast out the notion of ever letting a woman into his heart again.

At night she clawed at his windows. Her black eyes revealing the dark nature that had always hidden under her beautiful face.

If he prayed long enough, he’d stop loving her.


End file.
